Big Time New Girls
by Corn-Dawgs-are-Awhsum
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here goes... Darcy gets an audition in front of her old friends. Will she get famous or will Big Time Rush just push her back down the fame ladder?
1. Seriously, You dont remember me, guys?

A/n I do not on Big Time Rush, or any of the other characters- other than Darcy, Elliot and Michelle

Big Time new Girls

Chapter 1

Darcy's POV

"This is unreal, guys!" My best friend, Michelle breathed. I couldn't believe it either. Here we were, waiting to meet our best friends- in an audition who they were the judges of. _Calm it Darce, Kendall might recognise you. Possibly. _

"Erm, Darcy Smith please?" I heard Logan call. Wow. They didn't even recognise my name? Unbelievable. I pulled my hood over my head, and walked in. I gave the DJ thumbs up and Any Kind Of Guy started playing. The guys sighed.

_Here I am, there you are,_

_Why does it seem so far?_

_Next to you is where I should be…_

_Something I, want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see  
(Tell me what you see)_

When the chorus came up, I took the hood off my head and made a stop sign with my hand to the DJ.

"Sooo, guys? Did Hollywood make you so shallow that you forgot your best friend?" I said, and right on cue Michelle and Elliot walked in. We were all wearing our hockey shirts jeans and converse hi tops. Michelle was wearing her pink helmet, a gift from Carlos before the guys left.

"Darcy!" Kendall muttered. "Oh. I had no idea it was you and…" James cut him off.

" And since when do you sing?" He almost yelled. I smirked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Shiny Hair, since when did you shout in your best friend's face?" I said, acting angry. Carlos stood up, jumped over the table and gave Michelle a huge hug. Elliot gave me a "ahem, why ain't Logan hugging ME?" look.

"Logan. Give El a hug. NOW!" I called Elliot El, since her name sounded lie a boy's one. Logan looked alarmed that his name was mentioned, but did what I said. James looked at Kendall and they both threw themselves at me.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Kendall POV

Darcy had changed. Still sarcastic, but different… then I realised. Her hair! Instead of its old brown-blond colour, it was a deep purple, so when the light hit it she looked… cute. In a hockey-playing-girl way. And her singing , as well. James was the only one who'd ever heard her sing and he said she was a bit flat. But when she sang just then, her voice was like a wave on the beach. Perfect. When James and I had jumped on her, Darcy had flipped me over and pinned me down, throwing James off in the process. My shoulder cracked, but it had been hurting all day. Aaah, so that's what she was doing! When she was singing, she must've noticed me massaging it with one hand.

"Stop hurting now?" Darcy breathed in a soft voice that made my heart beat fast. She got up and helped me up, ignoring James who was rolling around on the floor, clutching his knee. Carlos had seen the whole thing and said; "Dude, you might as well tell her you've had a massive crush on her since Pre-K. Look, when she did that thing to your shoulder and you looked at her all dreamy eyed, she looked away and smiled. She feels the same way!

_Yeah, but how do I tell her?_


	2. Not So Mistle Toe Kisses

A/n sorry sorry sorry it took so long, but I've had tons of homework, not to mention writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I only wish I did.

Not so mistle toe kisses

Michelle's PO

I cast a glance over at Kendall and Carlos. I can read lips pretty well, so when Carlos said something like "tell her, man. She's gotta know at some point." I instantly thought _oh, crud, Ken Dolls gone and got a girlfriend. _Then Carlos patted Kendall on the shoulder, walked away, and the blonde just looked down at his shoes and muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh sure, like I can just march up to the girl I've had a crush on for ages and say I love you!" That made me raise an eyebrow. I sighed heavily. _You lot have no idea what it was like when you left,_ I thought bitterly, looking over at James, then slowly moving my gaze over Carlos, Logan and Kendall. _No idea whatsoever._

_Flash Back! _

"_Goodbye Darce. I'll miss you, and I promise to write everyday, okay?" Kendall told her, and gave her a hug. I swallowed. He walked over to me, and I warned him: "Hollywood changes people. You'll forget about us, and we'll just end up forgetting you." And I meant it. I refused to miss someone who had just broken my best friend's heart in a single sentence. I turned and walked away, with Darcy, Elliot and Marcella, my cousin, who had known the boys almost as us, on my heels. I could barely hold back my tears. I heard Logan call out to me, but I just kept walking. _No use crying over lost friends,_ I reminded myself, and when we reached my house, I ran straight up to my room and burst into tears._

_End Flashback _

It had taken months for us to get over them leaving, but every time a BTR song came on the radio, it all came back. It was my ingenious idea to take Darcy to the audition. She declined at first but I as soon as I said Kendall, she whizzed off and changed into her old hockey gear. She forced me and Elliot to wear ours, too, and on instinct I had shoved the helmet Carlos gave me on my 12th birthday on my head. James, here, in the present, was standing up and death glaring Darcy, then noticed me looking coldly in their direction.

"What's up Chelle?" He asked, and I exploded. Not on purpose, it was just the whole meeting them again, and then the guys behaving like they'd been in Minnesota the whole freaking time.

"I'll tell you what's up James Lucas Diamond! After you guys left, we all fell apart. I gave up everything because of you. Choir- yep, I was reminded of you. Gymnastics? That reminded me of Logan. And do you know the worst bit?"

"Nope."He said, looking fragile. Well, I was just about to stamp on him.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN WRITE TO US!" I screamed, and just fell down on my knees, crying. I couldn't take it. Carlos walked over to me, and shoved James out of the way. Carlos grabbed my arm and pulled me up and did the last thing I thought he would do.

He kissed me.

Carlos POV

Oh my god. That was weird. But when she just broke down like that, I couldn't help myself. She looked so… vulnerable, and when she looked up at me, with tears in her eyes I did it. It was soft, sweet and short, but when I pulled away, it was like my illegal fireworks had just been launched in my mind. Michelle looked flustered, and I turned around to see Logan, Kendall, James and the girls staring at me.

"What!" I said, and Darcy held her hands out to Logan and Elliot. They rolled their eyes but coughed up 10 dollars each.

"Well, apparently, Elliot set this whole thing up with Logan, and we had a bet that either you or James would just give in and kiss Michelle, and these two idiots said that it would be James. I won!" Darcy announced and Kendall did the eyebrow raising thing he does when he gets confused. Darcy walked up to him and raised an eyebrow too, and opened the soda that she had been holding in her hand. WHOOSH. The fizzy drink, which Darcy had apparently been shaking shot up and hit Kendall in the face. He looked shocked for a second, but then he did the same thing that I had done, but he smirked first, before leaning down and kissing Darcy, long and hard.

Kendall POV

Whoa. That went a whole lot better than I thought it would. Because A) I had just kissed the girl of my dreams, and B) she had kissed me back.

"So, Darcy, wanna go to the movies? I asked her and she just kissed me lightly on the cheek and said cheekily; "That answer your question Soda Face." And then blushed deeply. James and Logan looked ticked off that me and Carlos had got

A kiss, James especially, because it was normally him that got the girl. But oh well, their just gonna have to live with it.


End file.
